Give Me A Reason To Smile
by Mikinori
Summary: Small town boy, Roxas Strife moves to the big city of Hollow Bastion. Everything about his life is happening way too fast, and he feels unable to stop it all, until Axel comes around and slows things down at a pace Roxas feels is for the best. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. That belongs to Square Enix and Disney._

_~ "Love is a fire, whether it can_

_burn your heart, or your house_

_you can never tell."_

_-Joan Crawford- ~_

Being the new kid was the hardest thing for me to face. Going to a new school inhabited by about 3 thousand other students nagged at me. I wouldn't know anyone. I was a small town boy who could hardly comprehend city life and now, here I was, moving to the big city. Hollow Bastion was one of the busiest places ever, people were constantly running about, and it was filled with as many cultures as you can think of. Or well.. I could ever think of.

My father, Cloud, had decided to move here to be closer to his boyfriend, whom he's been with for four years, Leon. Leon visited us in Twilight Town every two weeks and they were incredibly smitten with one another. Whenever he came over, Cloud would barely leave his side and vice versa. I had never been in a relationship before, and had only witnessed other people's relationships. It wasn't as if I didn't think about it occasionally, but it wasn't much of a problem. I'm certain I could live without a relationship... well probably. I'm not sure.

"Rox! Help me with these boxes!" I heard Cloud yell from outside, and quickly made my way from inside of the unfamiliar house.

I grabbed two boxes at a time and set them in the living room, without caring for the messy-handwriting on them. Which by the way, was my messy writing.

When Cloud and I were done putting everything in, we quickly went to lay on the couch that was now set up in the living area. "How do you feel about the move?" he asked, slight concern in his voice. I could tell he was concerned with how I was adjusting to the city. It was huge, uncomfortable, and nerve-wrecking living here now. However, I just smiled and made my voice as happy as I could.

"I feel.. great! It's wonderful~!" Okay, maybe too happy. If I was lucky, Cloud would just shrug it off and agree with me. If not, he'd question why I would lie about my feelings and probably lecture me.

"That's.. good. I was worried that you'd hate it here" the spiky-Blonde haired man sighed in relief.

"Definitely not. Its great." I then stood up and made my way to my new room. "I'll be upstairs, okay?"

"Yeah Rox, sure. Leon will be over soon for dinner, and don't forget you start school tomorrow!"

I sighed and slightly flinched at the word school. Shutting my door, I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face in the pillows, hiding from the world. I wanted to cry, but couldn't bring myself to. The difference of this place was too much for me to handle, but for Cloud's happiness I'd shrug it off and make the best of it. All I had was two more years of high school, after that I'd make my leave and move back to Twilight Town. It was simple. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and daydreamed moving back to my hometown. Being with my best friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette would be the best. We'd eat Sea-Salt Ice Cream with each other on the tower of the station like old times. It would be wonderful. And all I want is my old life back and now.. I was stuck with a new one that I didn't want.

"_Just two years Roxas... two, long, unbearable years..." _I reminded myself in my thoughts. It wouldn't be as bad as I'm making it.. would it?

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until Cloud roughly shook my shoulders. "Wake up Rox! Leon's here and dinner's ready" I groaned in slight annoyance and rolled over from his leather-glove covered grip.

"Don't wanna... go eat with him alone or something..." I muttered.

"Well, he and I have something to tell you. So I advise that you get your lazy ass up and do what I told you to do" he seemed serious. But then again, I never took Cloud seriously.

"Tch.. yeah, okay" the sarcasm in my voice didn't please him one bit. I could tell because he used his foot to kick me off of the bed. I landed on the floor with a huge 'thump' and fell on my ass. Ouch!

"Dammit, Cloud! The fuck was that for?"

"Listen to me next time. Now get downstairs." The authority he held didn't waver as I got up and made my way downstairs and into the dining area. I mumbled profanities under my breath and cursed Cloud to an irreversible Hell with demon bunnies. Don't question the bunny thing.. Cloud hates them.

"'Sup, Roxas?" Leon smiled and made his way over to me. I looked up at his face and saw nothing but extreme happiness. The scar above his nose was barely noticeable and he threw his jacket off only to reveal a white T-shirt. He placed his hands inside of his black leather-pants pockets and took out his cell phone. After turning it off, he looked at me intensely. "Cloud and I have something to tell you"

"Yeah, he told me that part already" I huffed in annoyance. "yet, still has yet to tell me what this 'something' is"

Leon chuckled and walked me over to the table that was set and sat next to me. "Well, it's pretty good news. I'm sure you'll like it"

I only nodded and looked away. What was this 'something' that they both had to tell me? I hated when everyone knew something and I was the last to know. I'm Roxas Strife, I was supposed to know everything. Or rather, I was expected to know everything. It was as if the second I was born, my entire life was based on my family's past. They were geniuses, all of them, and I just had to be the same. I was weighted down by that whenever I was at school. It was hard to be the best when really, you were the complete opposite.

Sighing, I turned my attention to Leon. He seemed happy and excited, and when Cloud finally came downstairs his visibly brightened up.

"So..." Cloud began as he made his way towards us. "Roxas.. I think it's about time to tell you.." my spiky-blonde father placed pasta noodles on our plates as he talked. His hands shook and I could see that he was getting nervous. When he finally sat down he took a deep breath and said what he had to say.

"LeonandIaregettingmarried..." his face flushed and his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Uhm... what?" I didn't understand a single this he said.

"Cloud and I have realized that.. we've been together for four years and all so.. we're taking our relationship to the next big thing. We're getting married." Leave it to Leon to explain things, I guess. I didn't have a reaction at all. But I was happy for them. I smiled and began eating my pasta.

"Oh.. heh... that's nice. I'm happy for you guys" I really was, but then again Leon was already part of the family. Knowing I stressed Cloud out, having him here would do us all some good I suppose.

I heard Cloud let out a huge sound of relief and he covered his face with his hands. His shoulders began to shake as he began to cry. I was surprised.. Cloud never cried. Leon immediately came to his aid and held him close.

"Cloud.. you don't have to cry.. he's happy for us.."

"It's not that... I just feel like we're putting too much on him.. We move to this unfamiliar big place, and he loses all of his close friends.. we announce that we're getting married.. I-I I'm just .. worried for him.. What if this is too much for him to handle? He's only sixteen, he probably already has his own problems to deal with already... " he continued to sob and clung onto Leon as if he'd disappear.

"Cloud.. it isn't too much. I love the move, and I'm really happy for you guys. I assure you, I'm perfectly fine." Lying would only make Cloud feel better.. I didn't enjoy lying to him. But it was for the best. I was honestly happy for both of them, the move on the other hand.. was different.

The blonde man sniffled and wiped his tears. "Do you mean that..?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Cloud's slight immaturity.

"Yes, dad. I mean every word."

He smiled brightly and motioned me to come close to him, when I did so he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You haven't called me dad since your mother left.." he brushed my spiked Blonde hair back and hugged me tighter. "Remember what she used to tell you?" I nodded and closed my eyes. Her words played around in my head like a tape.

"_No matter what, I will always love you. No one on this entire earth can replace the love I have for you and you father. Whenever you need me, whenever you're lost with no where to go.. My arms will always be open for you._" Cloud quoted my mother's words and I tried my best to to cry. My mother left us a few years back, for reasons better left unsaid, I was shaken by her departure. It wasn't until Leon came into the picture that everything seemed be slowly be coming back together. He kissed my forehead again and let me go.

"Leon will be moving in, soon.." I only nodded and looked at the floor. Thinking of my mother always got me like this.

"Roxas, if you ever need anyone to talk to.. you have Cloud and I. Okay?" Leon said, pure sincerity laced his words as he looked at me with kind eyes.

"Yeah.. alright. I'm going to bed now.." I stood up and made my way up the stairs with a sigh. All of this emotional stuff was really getting to me. When I got into my room, I shut the door quietly and didn't bother changing from my day clothes. It wasn't all the uncomfortable in black skinny jeans.

"Why did you leave...?" I thought out loud about my mother. Sure, I had Leon now but that didn't change the feelings I had about the woman who had a huge impact on my life. In a way, everyone needs a mother to care for them.. right?

A tear rolled down my cheek as I placed myself under my covers and shut my eyes. Tomorrow was sure going to be a long day..

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

_Hey, guys ! It's me again, and with another story! I think I'll be able to complete this one.. I have a lot of uncompleted stories. I'd love it if you'd tell me what you thought of this. Please, no flames. Lately, it seems that the difference between constructive criticism and flaming are taken way out of context..._

_Welp, tell me what you think.. again. And share this story with friends! I tried really hard. Thanks again! Hope you give me a reason to keep writing! :hands out cookies: _

_~ Mikinori_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ . ~ "I've been waiting my whole life  
>For a someone like you<br>To go and steal my heart  
>Just the way you do<br>Its been one hell of a year  
>Here waitin' on you" –<em>

"_Did It Hurt?"_

– _Never Shout Never ~ . ~_

The sun glared at me as I rolled over in my bed trying to get away from it's killer light. Hiding underneath my thin blankets didn't help much either. Groaning I stood up and looked at the clock on my nightstand. "The fuck is this shit? It's 7 o'clock in the morning..." I muttered, covering my face with my hands.

"Rox, ya up? You start school today! Hurry and get ready! We have to be there by 8!" Cloud yelled from downstairs and I could only make a noise in response. After grabbing a pair of black and white checked skinny jeans, a black shirt, boxers, and a black shirt I made my way into the bathroom (which it took my awhile to find) and turned on the shower.

As the room began to fill up with steam, I looked over myself in the mirror. My very bright Blue eyes were very tired looking. My spiky-Blonde hair was knotted up and tangled. "Ugh.." I made a noise of disgust at my appearance. I looked like shit in the morning... but then again, who didn't?

I stripped off my clothes and stepping into the scalding hot water. Grabbing the soap and a cloth I rubbed away yesterday's insecurities and worries. I missed my friends, I missed my town, hell, I missed my own life! Being thrown into this one so suddenly made me feel as if the world was spinning and I was left to hold onto my memories to prevent falling off. It was like a roller coaster of emotions swirled in my heart, I had no idea how to feel. Yet, I smiled anyway. Smiling always made people think you were happy, and as long as Cloud thought I was happy, everything would be fine.

I lathered strawberry-scented shampoo in my hair and sighed in content. The smell of strawberries always soothed me. Come to think of it, Olette always smelled like strawberries. Hayner and Pence had a huge crush on her and both of them would always tell me how addicting it was. How I miss those love-sick fools.

After washing all of the shampoo and soap off of myself I turned the water off and quickly got dressed. I didn't bother drying my hair with a hair-dryer instead, I took the liberty of shaking my head and having the water fly off in every direction. Yeah, I know, I'm just _that _bad-ass. Don't fear me too much.

I threw my clothes in the hamper and made my way down the stairs to see a very angry Cloud. "Roxas Aoi Strife I told you to hurry! It's already 8:02, we're going to be late!" he huffed and crossed his arms in an immature manner.

"Dude, calm your nips. All I have to do is grab my bag, and slip on my shoes" I rolled my eyes at my fathers worry of being late. I mean as long as we get there, it's cool, isn't it? Cloud mumbled and proceeded to lecture me about how bad it was to be late, and truth be told I was not listening to any bit of it.

"And that is why you should never be late." He finished, smiling feeling slightly proud of himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Let me get my shoes and bag and I'll be done. Wait in the car or something."

It was then that Cloud hit my head with a finger-less glove covered hand. "Think of what you say, before you say it." he reminded me, and went on his way out the door. I sighed in response and made my way back to my room to grab my messenger bag and slip on my black vans. As I left the house, I shut the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm not looking forward to this."

"I know you aren't Rox, being the new kid always sucks. But I'm sure you'll be fine." my father said as he backed out of the driveway and on the route to my new school. I can't say I'd believe him, I really don't.

"Sure.."

"Do you have to be such an emo kid all of the time?"

"I dunno. Want me to go in a corner and slit my wrists?"

"I'd prefer that you didn't.."

"Alright then, point proven."

"Point?" Cloud muttered in confusion. "You didn't prove anything!"

"Ah, but I did" No, not really. I didn't. "you're just too dumb to understand the mind of a stereotypical teenager"

He looked at me with a yellow brow up in confusion. "Kids these days.." he muttered, slowly pulling the car to a stop. Hm, guess we were already here. We walked out of the car in unison after it was parked. "Pretty big school.." my dad said as he looked up at it, whistling even. There had to be at least 5 floors to this place. The entrance to get inside the school itself was harbored with colorful flowers, bright green grass and a large cemented walk-way. "Better get going Kiddo." he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and we made out way to the building.

When we entered, there was a lady with short black hair, talking on a small pink cell phone behind a desk. "I can't believe he did that! What a bas–" her attention immediately turned to my father and I. "uhm.. Tifa I'll have to call you back... yeah.. sure, okay. Peace." I couldn't help but feel that this lady would rather speak on the phone and procrastinate then do her job.

"You guys must be Cloud and Roxas! Nice to meet you, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi the school secretary. We've been waiting quite awhile for you to arrive, it's almost 8:30! Well.. anyway, I'm here to show you guys to the office and show Roxas around the school!" Yuffie smiled and stepped around her desk to shake our hands. "Well, let's go!"

_~ . ~ . ~_

After showing me around the school and going to the office to receive my schedule my dad left me with a reassuring smile. He also told me that today would be just great. I didn't believe a single word.

Yuffie brought me to my first class and sighed, "I know it may be tough the first day, but it'll be great! You look nervous, but I'm sure you'll be fine." she then walked into the classroom, said something to the teacher, and walked back out. "Good luck!" the short woman gave me a thumbs up and left me to stand outside the door. I was nervous as hell. If I could have jumped out the window and used superhero like powers, I would have. Sadly, this is reality. And we all know that the awesomest things never happen in reality.

I slowly twisted the doorknob and walked into my first class. I could feel the eyes of students follow my every single move as I made my way to the teacher. Said person looked up and smiled at me. "Why, you must be Roxas Strife. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Intro to Buisness, I'm Ms. Lockhart. Introduce yourself to the class and take a seat at one of the available laptops."

I simply nodded and went to the middle of the class. "Uhm.. I'm Roxas.. and .. yeah.." I didn't bother with anything else. Being really shy in front of class was always something I dealt with. I could not talk in front of a large group of people to save my life. My voice often cracked and my eyes started to tear up. Yeah, it was that bad.

Making my way to the back of the classroom where I saw an available computer, I was unfortunately tripped. The entire room laughed in amusement at my misfortune and I looked up at the person who dare messed with Roxas Aoi Strife. The guy had a black-beanie, tight black shirt and blue eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at, fag?" his smug face reminded me of a bully who used to live in Twilight Town.

"I'm looking at you, dip-shit. What're you stupid? And who the fuck do you think you are tripping me like that? I oughta punch you the fuck out!" my shy demeanor was instantly replaced with a hostile profanity spitting one. Rage engulfed my entire body as if I were an entirely different person.

"What did you say?" the boy stood up and I did the same. Oh, I hate this guy already.

"Seifer Almasy! Leave the new kid alone and get back to your work! Would you like an after school detention?" Ms. Lockhart made her way towards Seifer with anger following her every step.

"No, Ms. Lockhart..."

"Alright then, now get to work!" she went back to her desk and sighed loudly.

When I got the my seat, a kid with shocking red hair turned to me with a sly smirk. "Nice, kid. I'm impressed. Hardly anyone stands up to Seifer." I just shrugged in response. "I'm Axel Garcia by the way."

I looked into Axel's eyes and was immediately filled with an indescribable feeling. They were the brightest shade of Green I had ever seen. It was as if a million butterflies were flying around in my stomach and were waiting to be set free.

"Uhm.. I'm Roxas Strife..."

"Weird name, Roxas."

"Yeah, like Axel is the most common name in the universe"

Axel then chuckled. "I like you, kid. Show me your schedule." I did as I was told and he made a sound of approval. "Seems we have just about every class with each other. Except for last block, which is Gym/Health.. other than that, stick with me and everything will be fine. Don't want you to get eaten up in a place like this"

I couldn't help but smile. The reason for him being so nice left me, and I felt that I should trust him. "That sounds great."

"Awesome! Wouldn't want you to deal with that–" He pointed to Seifer, who was currently looking up pictures of girls in their bikinis, on his laptop. "by yourself." I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think anyone would want to.."

"Oh, Roxas. You'll be surprised by the amount of desperate girls in this school that love a guy who pushes innocent people around." Axel handed me back my schedule and proceeded to talk to me about things that go around in Hallow Bastion Central High School.

Axel sure is different then anyone else I know. But maybe, at this point in time, difference is for the best...

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._

_Hey again! I hope you guys liked this chapter too! Although I only got one review, I'm confident that I'll get more later. Or well, I hope. I would also like to thank my first reviewer, _**Vampy-Tels**_, you're amazing! And after inspecting your profile our first names are similar ! Cool, right? LOLNO... welp, I think so.. Anyway, continue to read this story and for the love of god REVIEW. I want to know what you think !_

_Y U NO REVIEW ? Okay, I'll leave. I'm bothering myself.. and probably bothering you too. Derp._

_:throws tons of cookies filled with love: _

_Come back now, ya hear?_


End file.
